1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor package technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with a sliding-interconnect structure.
2. Related Art
Developments of portable electronic systems are leading to demands for highly integrated semiconductor devices capable of processing a large amount of data at a time. In response to the demands of mobile systems, manufacturers of semiconductor devices keep trying to reduce the package size of the semiconductor devices. Also, as a wearable electronic system becomes a more commonplace item, it has become a significant challenge to manufacture a semiconductor package that allows the wearable electronic systems more flexibility. Accordingly, the flexibility of semiconductor packages is also required to be improved.
Not only a package substrate but also semiconductor chips mounted thereon can be manufactured to be thin enough that they would not break when bent. Accordingly, an interconnect structure that maintain an electrical connection between two or more components such as the semiconductor chips and the package substrate even when they are bent is the key to success in manufacturing a flexible semiconductor package.